Saturday Night Live
Saturday Night Live (SNL) is one of the best shows on the America's Planet. The cast has let Alec Baldwin be the star in turn for gay and straight sex. Except Andy Samberg. He gets BJ's. Anywho, it is a sketch comedy show that started on NBC in the period immediately following hippies, but before cocaine and disco. SNL was created by the Jews as a way to appease liberals after the cancellation of Laugh-In and The Smothers Brothers Show. A young, liberal Jew decided to get into show business when he realized how much SNL began to suck. Hall of Fame Having started in the Hippie Era of television, there are many, many former cast members. Original Writers/Performers * John Belushi * Dan Aykroyd * Chevy Chase (Where the hell is he? Does anyone know?) * Gilda Radner * Loraine Newman * Garret Morris * Bill Murray * Steve Martin * Senator Al Franken (what?) Eddie Murphy Era * Eddie Murphy * Joe Piscopo * that really nerdy guy * that really dweeby chick Post-Eddie Murphy * Elaine Benis * Will Ferrell * Adam Sandler * Stephen Colbert * Dana Carvey (Same with Elvis Chevy Chase, what happened to him?) * Mike Myers * Tina Fey * Amy Poehler * Molly Shannon Current Cast * Seth Meyers * Amy Poehler Quit for Parks and Recreation (another gay show on NBC) * Keenan Thompson * Jason Sudeikis * Fred Armisen * Abby Elliot * Will Forte * Bill Hader * Darrel Hammond (Old as fuck) * Bobby Moynihan * Andy Samberg * Michaela Watkins * Kristen Wiig Guest Hosts Saturday Night Live (SNL) has had so many wonderful pornos guest hosts, so here's a look at SNL's greats: * Justin Timberlake dating Chris Parnell (One of SNL's writers) * Some gay guy from Harold and Kumar * Mike Myers * Will Ferrell * Alec Baldwin (Sex bribes shouldn't count) * Dwayne Johnson (After he turned into a Disney Channel fag) * MacGyver * Bon Jovi (One of the worst rock stars in the world) * Betty White Oddly, most of the guest hosts seem to be former cast members. Sketches SNL has had very many humorous sketches, including cats that shoot lasers out of their head. SNL is also the parent of Samberg, Taccone, and Schaffer's The Lonely Island, who sings about jizzing, putting dicks in boxes, and swearing on boats. More info on the band later. Moving on, Forte stars in a sketch, MacGruber, where he and his sidekicks try their hardest, but always fail (Obama story). There is also the Weekend Update, featuring the head writer, Seth Meyers, where it is their idea of a news show (not half as good as The Report), where they make fun of headlines. A bit copying, don't you think? Other sketches include Samberg's Digital Shorts, Virginia Horsen (A retarded mail-carrier), "Jane," "Gilly," and The Cougar Den starring some foxy lady ([[Cameron Diaz])] These add up to laughter, love, and Laser Cats. The Lonely Island In the December of 2005, South Africa was known as the 5th country in the world to have same-sex marriages. Oh yea, Lazy Sunday by the Lonely Island took radio, internets, and television by storm, too. In 2005, Andy Samberg, Akiva Schaffer, and Jorma Taccone made one of the funniest bands in the world! most inappropriate groups in the world. They are horrible influences! Youshould be ashamed for even reading this! Lazy Sunday is a song about Andy calling one of SNL's writers and watching Narnia. Then, Jizz In My Pants came out, about a man having bad problems with ejaculation (Bill Clinton). Then Dick In A Box was featuring Justin Timberlake where a man has a special present for his woman (Stephen's dick). Later, "the Dudes" and T-Pain came out with I'm On A Boat. The song is on ¾ of the world's iPods. Later on, in 2009, the group came out with "Incredibad," their album featuring artists such as Jack Black ('Nuff Said). They are very successful and have many fans, almost half as much as The Colbert Report. Short Films & Cartoons _ / \ _ _| |_ / | | | \ | | | | | \________/ Movies SNL Studios have made a few movies of some of their most famous sketches. "The Ladies Man," about a man who has sex with your wife. Promo names include: "The Black Bio of Stephen Colbert," "Have You Seen This Ass?" or "Fuck Me." Wayne's World and Wayne's World 2 are about 2 dudes retards who live in their mom's basemant who go after some Asian chick. When suddenly, it gets more retarded! What a surprise! Also, Coneheads was some weird-ass movie about bald, horny aliens. None of their movies were that great. And we all know that "Colbert/Colbear" will be a winner, coming out in May, 2010! SNL Studios, keep making sketches, not movies shit. Also See * Gay * Scrubs * The Colbert Report * Justin Timberlake * America * Sex